villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
CJ Hook
Calista Jane Hook '''(simply known as '''CJ) is the secondary antagonist of the Disney Channel animated series Descendants: Wicked World, appearing as the main antagonist of its first season and the secondary antagonist in its second season. '' She is a sadistic and mischievous prankster and has participated in various cruel acts including kidnapping and an uprising. She is the daughter of Captain James Hook and one of the overall main antagonists of the franchise along with Audrey. She was voiced by Myrna Velasco. Appearances Season 1 In season one CJ appears as best friend and "partner" in crime of Freddie Facilier (daughter of Doctor Facilier), in her first appearances, she did not have a speaking role and was only in the background for a short amount of time with her arm being her only physically seen appearance. When she reveals herself in the episode "''Neon Lights Out" as the true culprit behind all of the pranks on everyone while blaming Mal for all of it, she assumes Mal is still evil like her and Freddie, but is surprised to hear that she isn't. When Freddie confronted her for taking charge and seeing Freddie as her minion when they were supposed to be partners, CJ promised that from that point they truly would be and tells her that she knows how it feels to be in her father's shadow much like Freddie does, she immediately goes back on her word and views herself as superior again and Freddie goes with the AKs instead, since despite them being "lame" at least they actually keep their word, CJ doesn't really care and goes on Jay and Carlos' magic carpet which she stole earlier and is gone for a very long amount of time until towards the end of season 2. Season 2 In the episode Options are shrinking, she reveals to Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie that she help Zevon get to Auradon, with her ship (which was really just a rowing boat") and that he promised her a brand new ship after he takes over. After Zevon shrunk Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie CJ left awaiting the hostile takeover. In the finale she is seen telling everyone at the Jewel-BiLee to stop wasting time and start the musical number of which Audrey (daughter of Aurora and Prince Philip) planned previously. Appearance CJ is a beautiful average heighted, slim girl with long blonde hair with a few braided sections in it with blue and red beads held backwards by two black hairbands. She wears a long red duffle coat with no hood (much like her father's), a white old fashioned ruffled shirt, black shorts with tights showing the neverland map and black knee length belted boots with heels. Personality Much like Zevon she is very over the top and melodramatic with everything she does, while she isn't exactly too malicious she is very malevolent, mischievous and selfish and actually has participated in very villainous deeds like when she pulled various terrible pranks on the AKs and placed the blame on Mal, when she kidnaps Ben (son of Beast) for another one of her pranks and finally when assists Zevon in his rise to power by placing a shrunken Jay, Carlos, Freddie and Jane into the lamp of Jordan's (Daughter Of Genie). She does mostly just do whatever she pleases however and doesn't have any particular goal like Zevon did. CJ is also very intelligent and a very good hider, making it very hard for anyone to ever catch her. She is also obsessed with the sea shown by her constant pirate and sailing references, the apparent smell of rotting kelp she has, her love for sailing and since she is always seen swinging from a sail rope every time she enters or exists a room. Quotes Gallery Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-28.png|CJ hiding behind the curtain in The Facilier Voodoo Shop Neon-Lights-Out-38.png|CJ swinging into the hall Neon-Lights-Out-40.png|CJ's arrival Friends.png|CJ and Freddie's "partnership" in Season 1. Hooked-On-Ben-40.png|CJ's exit in Season 1. Options-Are-Shrinking-13.png|CJ's return in Season 2. Options-Are-Shrinking-25.png|CJ and Zevon after imprisoning Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie in the lamp. Celebration-15.png|CJ in the Season 2 finale. Captain Hook2.png|CJ's father Captain James Hook. Trivia *She is the first VK to appear as the main antagonist *She is one of the only VKs who aren't reformed with others including Zevon, Uma, Harry and Gil. *She is the first Descendants villain to be a main antagonist who has not yet been defeated (although many argue Zevon wasn't punished enough since he can easily escape the Isle again). The second was Uma *It has been unconfirmed if she is the actual sibling of Harry Hook and Harriet Hook, however if she is It would make her the youngest out of Hook's three children *She apparently has a foul stench of rotting kelp. *Many think that she is Harriet Hook from the ''Isle of The Lost ''novels however that isn't true since the characters are entirely different along with the fact that CJ herself appeared in the third instalment to the novel series. *Despite appearing in more seasons CJ has appeared in much less episodes than Zevon. *CJ has been a very well received character from the fans of the show. *In complete contrast to her father CJ is a Karma Houdini as opposed to a scapegoat. *Of all of the ''Descendants ''villains excluding the reformed VKs CJ appears to be the most polite and friendly despite still being very snarky and snidely shortly followed by Gil. Category:Pirates Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Teenagers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Charismatic Category:Egotist Category:Rivals Category:Tragic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Conspirators Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Fighter Category:Karma Houdini Category:Obsessed Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Outcast Category:Strategic Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Traitor Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Malefactors Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Extravagant Category:Female Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Xenophobes Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Liars Category:Descendants Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anti-Villain